


Wake-Up Call

by MaskedQueen



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Tony Stark's workshop, Wake-Up Sex, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedQueen/pseuds/MaskedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Steve asleep in his workshop. He decides to wake him up...which leads to something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

Tony hated meetings. He loathed them. Pepper had requested (more like told) that he be present for this one. 

Tony wasn't going but when he woke at 6:30 and found Pepper at the end of his and Steve's bed, he knew he was going to have too. Tony grumbled as he walked down towards his workshop. Maybe he should have taken the coffee Pepper offered before the meeting began.

He refused, thinking that it would be quick, that he would get to go home and snuggle up to the sexy blond in his bed. It hadn't. Eight hours. He sat there for eight god damn hours. 

He opened the door and stepped into his workshop. He suddenly stopped, his breath hitching in his throat. He wasn't expecting the sight that greeted him.

Steve lay on the small couch in loose, black sweatpants with his shirt off, giving Tony a nice look at his toned abs. His hair was wet. It seems that Steve just came out of the shower and was taking a little nap.

Tony smiled as he approuched the man quietly. Maybe he could give him a little wake up call.

His eyes wondered over the sexy body the God's offered him. The urge to touch him was overwhelming. 

Gently, Tony traced his fingers over Steve's smooth chest and down his sides until he came to his lower half. Tony trailed his fingers back up and leaned in. He took one of Steve's nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it, running his tongue on the top of it. Tony loved the way Steve tasted. 

His hands wondered towards Steve's lower half once more.

Tony rubbed Steve's clothed crotch slowly. A low groan escaped Steve's throat. He was still asleep! 

Tony got a smirk. Maybe if he teased a bit more he could get his lover up for a bit more fun. He felt Steve get erect and he lowered Steve's sweatpants, thanking God they were loose for easy access. He smiled and took the hard cock into his mouth. 

The inventor licked up the fully erect member of his lover before taking it fully into his mouth. He began to suck on the head, using his hands to rub the remainder of the skin at the base. Steve stirred.

"Oh....To..ny?" Steve moaned quietly.

Tony completely ignored the man and sucked harder. He grazed Steve's length with his teeth. Steve moaned loudly. Tony had one hand on Steve's stomach.  
Steve tried desperately not to thrust into Tony's warm mouth. 

Tony smirked and began to lick around the head of Steve's leaking member, nibbling once in a while, making Steve mewl in pleasure.

Steve groans in displeasure when Tony stops. Tony shushes him and pulls him into a rough kiss. Steve moaned as Tony lightly bit his bottom lip. Tony then began to suck on his neck, most likely leaving bruises that would fade by tomorrow.

Too bad. Tony would have loved for everyone to see the hickies he left all over Steve.

Tony's pants grew a little too tight. His arousal was so hard it was almost painful. Tony shed his clothes. He stood for a moment, leaving Steve confused.

Tony pulled Steve up and began a rough kiss. Steve moaned into the kiss. Tony, still kissing him, slowly managed to push Steve towards an empty work table. He flipped him over and had a nice view of Steve's ass. 

Steve stuck his ass out and gripped both sides of the table with his hands. Tony got to his knees and spread Steve's cheeks apart. 

Steve felt Tony's warm breath carressing his ass. Tony smiled and moved to kiss and lick around his lover's entrance. Steve moaned loudly.

The inventor began to tease the opening with his tongue before pushing the wet muscle inside. Steve cried out in pleasure as the hot muscle pushed inside of him. He panted, slightly pushing backwards against Tony's tongue. 

Tony let out a quiet moan as his tongue was engulfed in tight, hotness. He continued to stretch and wet the inside of Steve. 

He pulled out and Steve shivered. Tony's tongue was replaced by two fingers, scissoring his ass. 

Due to Steve's intense healing due to the serum, his tiny hole was always tight just like a virgin. Tony had to stretch him. He shoved in a third finger. Steve mewled and moaned, withering against his fingers.

This is was Tony loved about Steve. Tony can be rough and careless with him, and it won't matter. Because Steve's a shameless slut who loves to be used when he's hot. 

He does love it, he's gasping with movement and his cock's dripping. He's absolutely withering.

"Ahh...T..ony...Please...oh...ahhh." Steve begged/moaned. Tony got a small smirk and slowly got up from his knees.

His fingers remained in Steve's tight tight ass. 

"In a minute," Tony assured. "I need to stretch you."

"Hurry." Steve begged. 

Tony adds a fourth finger, pushing in almost up to the third knuckle, and Steve makes a choked noise and clamps down almost painfully. Steve screams as he comes. His knuckles are white from gripping the table. He road out his orgasm, struggling to keep his breathing even.

Tony noticed that Steve was still hard. He smirked.

"Come on," Steve says, and wiggles invitingly."Come on."

He sounds almost desperate for it; Tony loves him when he's needy and wanting. 

Tony thrust into him with a one sharp thrust. Steve screamed. 

"You like that?" Tony gets a grip on Steve's hips, thrusting in quickly. "You love getting fucked, don't you?"

"Ohh....Y..Yeah" Steve's arching his back, moaning. "Oh, God."

Tony avoids touching Steve's cock and Steve does seem to like that. He moans and groans.

Tony grinds into him with as much force as he can. 

"Slut," Tony mumbles. Steve chuckles between moans. He arches back into Tony, struggling to spread himself a little more, get Tony's cock a little deeper.

"More," Steve whispers. "Harder. Fuck me, GAH- "

Tony hits his prostate. Steve screams louder than before. Tony smiled and began to pound into the little bundle of nerves making Steve mewl and moan like a whore, not that he was one. No, Tony could never call his sexy Steve that. 

Within a few minutes, Steve's trembling. Tony grabs his cock.

He begins to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Please. Please. Please. Please." Steve has no idea what he's begging for, Tony's already thrusting in hard and fast. 

Steve moans but can't gather breath to scream, and it's only the shudder of his muscles that betrays his orgasm. It splatters all over himself and the table he was being fucked against.

Tony moaned a bit when Steve clenched around him. He needed just a little bit more time. The heat had gathered in his stomach. He just need Steve to take it.

Steve clenched around Tony on purpose. Tony knew this was his way of helping. After a few more thrusts, Tony came with a loud groan. He pulled out of Steve with a hollow pop. His cum trickled from Steve's ass and Tony wished he had taken a picture. Steve was beautiful with his swollen lips and half lidded eyes. 

Steve pulled him into a soft gentle kiss. "Wake me up like that from now on."


End file.
